


Fun and Games

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: That guy Steve slept with last night? He’s a rich recluse who decided to step back out into the public eye and he wants to hire Steve to be his plus one to a gala tonight.But there are some... stipulations.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Unexpected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another installment of my Escort!Steve fic that I did for Stony bingo like a million years ago lol This time it’s for MCU Kink Bingo, though. I’m sensing a pattern. >>
> 
> Anyway, I think I’m going to do at least one more part to this. 
> 
> Square: N2- foreplay

“Well, that was fun,” Tony— _ not  _ Mr. Stark, he had cringed so hard when Steve called him that, that Steve thought he was going to break something; “You call me that, people will know I’m paying you to be here and that kind of defeats the purpose.”—said casually, sliding into the limo beside him, one arm across the back of the seat behind Steve’s head, legs stretched out in front of him. Relaxed, calm, smiling like he hadn’t spent the entire night making Steve go insane. At one point, he’d barely restrained himself from humping Tony’s leg like a dog, and screw the sensibilities of the old lady Tony was talking to. 

Steve winced when he crossed his arms over his chest and brushed his nipples, still sensitive from how Tony pinched and bit them on the ride through Midtown traffic, to the hotel where the party was being held. Steve had never been rude to a client before, that was a quick way to lose business, but he was angry and wound up enough to not care. Glaring at the man next to him in his perfectly tailored suit and expertly coiffed hair that Steve wanted to mess up, cheeks flushing for an entirely different reason, he said, “I hate you.” 

Tony raised a brow. “Are you safe wording?” 

“No,” Steve snapped because, as mad as he was, he was also more turned on than he’d ever been in his life. And he… liked Tony. Shit, he thought with a jolt. He  _ liked  _ him. Steve has clients he didn’t mind, but he rarely actually liked them. But Tony was funny and irreverent and, more often than not, inappropriate. He had made Steve laugh—genuine laughter, not the kind he normally had to force when out on a job. It had made ignoring his hard on a little easier. Tony remaining so goddamn unruffled while Steve wanted to crawl out of his skin had been more frustrating than the vibrating plug in his ass that hadn’t ever been quite enough to get him off. 

Not that Steve had wanted to come in his tuxedo pants in a room full of one percenters. Maybe. His brain was so lust fogged, he wasn’t sure he would have minded until later. 

“Then I suggest watching your mouth,” Tony murmured, leaning close to speak directly into Steve’s ear, breath caressing his skin, the scent of his cologne filling Steve’s nose. “Or I’ll have to find something else to occupy it with.” 

Steve groaned, imagining just what that would entail. He’d had Tony’s dick in his ass the night before, but he hadn’t been able to touch it or see it. Definitely hadn’t been able to taste it. He was half tempted to make a smart remark just to see what Tony would do, but the thought disappeared when the plug flared to life. His back arched and he bit off a curse, squeezing his legs together, not that it did any good. When he rolled his head along the seat, Tony was watching him with dark, intense eyes, turning the remote to the plug over and over in his hand, the other carding through Steve’s hair. 

“Just say the word and this ends,” he said softly. Steve shook his head, small, jerky movements, rolling his hips down, trying to get more stimulation on his prostate. Tony had stipulated that he wasn’t allowed to touch his dick, he hadn’t given Steve any other rules, except safe wording or taking out the plug would end everything. This was the most intense foreplay of his life and he was oversensitive as hell, but Steve was stubborn and, if he was honest, he wanted Tony to keep looking at him like that. 

The vibration cut off abruptly and Steve collapsed against the seat, panting. Tony was still stroking his hair, he became aware of a moment later when his higher functioning came back online, and Steve curled into him. Tony tensed for a moment, but he didn’t push Steve away. He did shift him so Steve was leaning against his shoulder instead of his chest, but Steve filed that away for later. 

“Where had you been hiding?” Tony mused.

Steve was almost certain the question was rhetorical, but his mouth opened anyway. “Brooklyn,” he said, and Tony chuckled.

“That would explain it.” Steve made a sound of agreement, moving so he was in Tony’s lap, straddling his thighs. He shivered when their groins pressed together, noticing that Tony was as hard as he was, but content—for the moment—to be held and petted, while the limo driver stopped and started in traffic. “Come home with me.” 

The words were so quiet that Steve wondered if he was meant to hear them, but he had, so he lifted his head and said, “Okay.” 

He wasn’t thinking about money when he said it—Tony had paid for the evening, not the night and possibly the morning. He’d do it for free. He couldn’t think about leaving Tony right now no matter how crazy that was because not that long ago he hadn’t known Tony existed. It had been less than a day since he learned his name. 

Tony seemed momentarily surprised by his easy answer before it was hidden behind a half lidded eyes and a smirk, and honestly, what the hell was up with that? Tony was gorgeous, but he seemed to not even realize. “Great. That’s amazing. I can show you the playroom.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Of course you have a playroom.” 

“One of the perks of being obscenely rich. Poor you, you get to benefit from it.” Tony’s smile turned bitter around the edges for a moment, belying his People-hate-me-for-having-money-but-I-don’t-care tone. 

Steve decided not to comment on it. Instead he nipped at Tony’s ear to distract him from whatever was souring his mood. “I don’t think I can wait that long, though. Please.” 

Tony hummed, scratching around his goatee as he contemplated the man in his lap. Steve wasn’t sure what was going on inside that head of his, but he didn’t have long to think about it. Unceremoniously dumped across the bench seat, Tony loomed over him and reached for his belt. “How can I say no when you beg so nicely?”

Despite all the lead up and how much Tony had teased him all night, he was done playing around, apparently. As soon as he had Steve’s pants undone, he curled his clever fingers around Steve’s erection over his underwear and started jacking him off. “A briefs man? Have to say, I didn’t expect that.” 

“What,” he started to say, but had to pause to moan when Tony squeezed. Figured the man would want to talk  _ now _ , the loquacious bastard. “What were you expecting?” 

“Honestly? Boxers. Those plaid ones that come in a multipack.” 

“You’ve spent a lot of time thinking about my underwear.” Steve arched his neck for Tony who was pressing bites into the delicate skin. 

“I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about you. Period.” Steve was saved from having to respond because the plug started vibrating again and between that and Tony’s hand, he came so hard he swore he saw stars. 

When his brain turned back on, Tony was seated next to him, calmly wiping his hand on his pocket square, which was tossed on the floor when he was done. He pressed a button above the door. “Hey, Hap?”

“Yeah, boss?” The chauffeurs voice came through crystal clear, not at all tinny like Steve might have thought. 

“Change of plans. Head for the penthouse.” 

“Got it.” Steve had forgotten where he was once Tony got his hands on him, forgot there was someone else in the car. He wondered if the pane of glass between them was soundproofed, flushed even harder than he had at the gala thinking that it might  _ not  _ have been, that the man might have heard Steve moaning like a whore. 

His eyes moved toward Tony as he sat up, using his own pocket square to clean up as best he could before zipping up his pants. He was in so much trouble. Tony was already making him do things Steve wouldn’t have considered for anyone else. And if he were completely honest, he’d do even more without the money just because Tony asked. 

Steve gratefully accepted the tumbler of alcohol Tony handed him, ignoring the other man’s amused smirk when he gulped half of it and cringed at the burn of it going down his throat. You are such a slut, Rogers, he thought. 

Except he wasn’t, occasionally sleeping with people for money aside. He had standards and rules. It just seemed that where Tony Stark was concerned, those flew right out the window.


End file.
